


Untitled Prompt Fill #9

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: If you don't mind something angsty, I have a prompt! after Blaine's twerk video went viral, he starts to get teased. it goes from lighthearted to people constantly catcalling, shaking their asses at him, and even slapping his ass repeatedly as he walks down the hall. Eventually he breaks down and goes home to call kurt and kurt comes to Lima go get everything situated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #9

Blaine is tired of this week. He’s tired and frustrated and wants it to be over. He struggles to balance his mountain of textbooks and binders in his arms as he twirls the dial on his locker. There a are too many. He drops them. Sighing, he bends over to scoop them up.

Almost immediately, a sharp slap shocks him into standing straight. “Work it, baby!” He turns around. It’s Bree. She’s smiling widely, showing all her teeth.

“Kitty showed your video to all the Cheerios. If you ever want to ditch your infamous cherub-cheeked, prom queen boy-toy for some real fun, let me know.” Before Blaine can formulate any kind of response, she turns and saunters off, high pony swinging.

Blaine frowns as he stacks his books in his locker. He frowns as he checks his hair in his tiny magnetic hanging mirror. He frowns the whole way down the hall to the choir room.

Tina greets him at the door. He smiles. Tina always makes him feel better. “Hey, Bling Bling! So Mike is gonna be here visiting his family this weekend and he says that you’ve got a pretty good thing going and if you let him help you’ll be totally pro!”

Blaine blinks. “I- what?” “ _Twerking_ , Blaine. He thinks you have a lot of potential for contemporary dance!”

“Tina! Why on earth would you show that to Mike?” Tina laughs. “I didn’t show him. It’s making rounds on the Joffrey Facebook groups and forums. You’re a hit!”

Blaine turns around and walks back out the door, gripping the strap of his messenger bag so that his fingernails dig into the leather. He doesn’t care that it was rude to leave Tina when she was talking to him and he certainly doesn’t care that it’s wrong to skip class when they have Nationals to prepare for. He’s sick of it. _Will they ever let it go?_

He walks quickly through the silent hallway, head up and eyes fixed straight ahead. He’ll go home and have some cookies and get a head start on his history essay and then he can have a nice, relaxing evening watching TV and skyping with Kurt.

 Feeling marginally comforted by the thought, he smiles a little as he pushes open the door and steps out into the parking lot. He had to park further away than usual this morning because of construction that Principal Sylvester, when questioned had claimed was for a helicopter pad for the President’s inevitable visit.

He doesn’t mind too much though. It’s warm and sunny- his favourite kind of weather- and he even manages a bit of a spring in his step as he walks to his car.

He’s just drawing his keys out of his bag when he hears someone call out, “Hey Anderson, wanna teach my girlfriend some of them moves? I’d really appreciate her showing them off for me!”

Blaine keeps walking. He doesn’t know what the jocks are doing out here in the middle of the day, but he’s not about to stick around and find out. “Come _on_ , pretty boy, if you can dance slutty, then she can dance slutty, right? It’s equality!”

Blaine races the last few steps to his car and all but leaps into the driver’s seat. He is not going to cry.

-

Kurt picks up on the third ring. “Hello beautiful!” he sings. Then there’s a pause. “Wait, aren’t you in Glee right now?” Blaine climbs onto his bed and leans back props himself against the pillows.

“I skipped. I couldn’t-they won’t stop talking about that video!”

“You mean the one that Tina-“

“Uh huh.”

When Kurt next speaks, he sounds like he might be smiling. “Oh honey, it wasn’t that bad. I thought it was cute! And anyway, aren’t you always saying you should be able to laugh at yourself?”

Blaine nestles himself deeper into the pillows. “I know but I, Bree the new head Cheerio slapped me on the butt and propositioned me in the hall!” Kurt laughs. “Do I need to come down there and stake my claim?” “It’s not funny Kurt.”

 He goes on to tell Kurt about Mike and Tina and finally about the hockey players in the parking lot. When he’s finished, Kurt is quiet.

Oh no. He’s upset. Blaine made too big a deal of it and made Kurt upset. He’s just so _tired_ of this day. His eyes feel too wet and he sniffs quietly. “Blaine?” Kurt sounds sharp and concerned.

“I’m-“ he takes a shuddering breath, sniffs again. “I mean, I’m not crying, I’m just, I’m-“ and then he lets out a sob and Kurt coos, “Blaine, sweetheart, it’s going to be fine, everyone will forget about it in another week. Shhh, Blaine, don’t cry.”

He comforts Blaine until he falls asleep, still fully dressed and clutching his phone.

-

The next day is Saturday and Blaine wakes up early. He undoes his crumpled bowtie and peels off the previous day’s clothes, aching for a shower.

He feels marginally better afterward, enough to put on coffee and set out Danishes and cereal for his parents for breakfast.

The day passes in a blur of homework and moping and America’s Next Top Model reruns in bed.

He’s sprawled out atop his duvet, half paying attention to a documentary on jungle cats when the doorbell rings. He ignores it. It’ll be one of their neighbours looking to borrow an egg or some sugar. His mom will get it.

A moment later there’s a knock on the door. “Come in,” he calls, and then nearly falls off the bed in shock. “Kurt! What- what the fuck are you doing here?” Kurt laughs and raises an eyebrow. “Blaine Anderson, are you planning to kiss me with that mouth?” Blaine’s feels his cheeks warm in slight embarrassment.“I just can’t believe- how did you- did you _drive_?”

Kurt perches on the bed and laces their hands together. “Yes, but that’s not important. What’s important is that you are stressed and the people at school are being idiots and it needs to stop.As your fiancé it is my duty to act as your knight in shining 70-percent-off-Ralph-Lauren-scarf and verbally abuse your peers until they leave you alone.”

Blaine breaks into a peal of laughter and tries to bury his face in Kurt’s shoulder. “I love you so much. Thank you.” Everything is going to be all right. 


End file.
